The Gordon Research Conference on Macromolecular Organization and Cell Function has met biannually since 1987. This proposal requests partial funding for the tenth conference in this series (and the fifth consecutive one to be held at Queens College, Oxford University), for August 15-20, 2004. As is the case for all Gordon Conferences, this is a relatively small meeting, limited to 125 participants. The first conferences concentrated on the role of enzyme organization in metabolic regulation, but the subject matter has been greatly broadened over the years. The conference now deals with central aspects of cell function, focusing on the intracellular organization of cellular components, the mechanisms underlying and controlling this organization, and the essential role of intracellular organization in cell function. Conference topics continue to evolve in relation to the questions that can be effectively addressed by new technologies and the integration of different disciplines. For example, many of the focus areas of the conference are now especially relevant for the application of emerging technologies in proteomics, metabolomics, structural biology, and biocomplexity. Sessions in the upcoming conference include Cell Interior and Microdomains, Physico-chemistry of Macromolecular Assemblies, Micro-Domains for Organization of Cell Functions, Protein Assemblies with the Cytoskeleton, Metabolomics: Theory and Experiments, Enzyme Localization in the Control of Metabolism, Measurement and Modulation of Protein-Protein Interactions. This is a truly interdisciplinary conference that has, throughout its history, successfully promoted the exchange of ideas among scientists with diverse backgrounds, expertise, and interests. These range from the areas of biochemistry, cell biology, and molecular biology to biophysics, physics, and instrumentation, as well as theoretical biology and mathematical modeling. The interdisciplinary atmosphere produces excellent discussions and scientific interactions that are stimulating and highly valued by the participants. The participation of women and minorities as well as graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and other young investigators is encouraged. Although much of the program is now in place, a number of slots are being kept open for presentations on the most recent developments in this rapidly-moving field, which will be filled early next year. [unreadable] [unreadable]